INK
by DarkScarletMoon
Summary: a living canvas, a hunter who hates magic and a betrayal that runs deep as blood. A school based AU. featuring a lot of Ships mainly Nalu (it will work its way up to that) Gale and Gruvia and more! there will be smut, swearing and other mature themes and one charterer death much later on. (Sorry but there may be a little OOC)
1. Chapter 1

INK

Chapter one.

I could smell the smoke from the fire that was raging above me, as my uncle pushed me into the small hidden safe room in our bastment.

"stay here." He said before closing it.

I rushed to a small latch and locked it.

' _Stay back human.' Leo_ growled in my mind as a loud thumb was heard beyond the hidden room.

"Shhh Puppy." I said whispering to my left shoulder.

' _only you can hear me and don't call me puppy!"_ He yelled making me wince.

' _do you feel that human its..'_ He didn't finish as we were both caught off garbed as we heard a woman scream, it sounded just like my mama.

"Mu!-"

"Enough!"

I froze as I was cut off by a loud booming voice that was both inside and out side my head.

"Puppy was that you." I ask my voice shacking.

" _No Don't get to close to him Lucy."_ He said with a growl.

I was serious surprised he said my name he never did unless I was enterable with him and even then its rare for him.

"why are you here Leo and with that off all things." The voice boomed.

"Puppy who is that?" I ask to my left shoulder where my Lion demon resided.

" _Nothing Lucy leave that thing be do not talk to IT_."  He growled.

"I can help." The voice said.

"What." I said looking around trying to find the voices sorce.

"I Can help you." It repeated.

Leo growled in my mind screaming to not listen to him.

"How can you help?" I asked.

The voice laugh was deep and scary.

"Come here and find out." It said.

Again Leo growled and protested.

"Where are you."

"the small green box inside, open and reach in."

I did as I was told.

"Lucy NO!" Leo shouted.

It was to late I had already reached into the box.

Their was light then nothing.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Hey guys had to relode this because it was wrong sorry, please review and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR TO I OWN THE CHARATERS THEY ALL BBELING TO HIRO MISHA.**

Chapter two.

I woke to the horrid stink of smoke that lingered in my nostrils from the all to real dream, my long blond locks clung to my skin with sweat.

"Princess are you okay?" Asked Virgo.

Virgo was on my right shoulder and was a small cat demon that wore what apeared to be a maid outfit.

"Should I be punished now?" she purred.

I sweat dropped sighting.

"No I'm fine, and seriously your such a pervert." I half laughed.

I checked the clock that was blinking at the side of my bed.

"Fuuuuck." I said whining.

I had three hours before class start and there was no way I was going to be able to sleep now like at all.

Standing I went to my bathroom leaving the door open not worried if people come in because I lived alone here in my dorm room here at Fairy Hills the all girl dorms here at Fairy Tail Correctional boarding school for children with messed up familys.

When I was fully clean ands the smell of smoke had been lost, I seted out of my warm shower into the cold room, finding my cloths.

"On desk, on desk." Gemini said together,

"Quite you stupid bugs." Warned Aquarius who was currently next to Scorpio, snoring away peacfuly unafected by his wifes anger.

"Fish lady Meany!" The two fire flys cry moving until they are near Leo.

I couldnt help but giggle at the two and there anticks sometimes, even Leo let out a small gruff laugh.

I wore the girls white blouse with a light cream coloured cardigan and the dark navy platted skirt, on my left breast was the fairy Tail Emblem we each got to chose the colour the Emblem was mine was pink that didn't really match the rest of the out fit but I didn't really care, as pink is my favoret colour the same as my mothers once was. I left my hair down, running my brush through once i place a hair tie on my wrist just incase, finily i apliyed a light pink lip gloss. Happy with my self I did a little jump claping my hands.

With a good two hours before school and classes start I graped my bag and left heading for my favorit place, even thought this was a correctional bording school, the students could go into town and really I like Mongolia it was noise and full of life, unlike the cold empty estates I spent my childhood, I never felt alone here.

I Made my way to Magnolia's south park, I walked at a slow pace so to enjoy the scenery, early morning Magnolia was beautiful just before the sun rose and the only light was from the street lights of the small raises of light before the sun officially rose.

When I got to the Park I sat by the large Rambow sakura tree, I had read the plark next to it over ahundred times it was dedicated to one of my ancesters for helping to cure a sickness that was almost plage like over four hundred years ago, Becouse of this everyone new my name well my last name atleast.

" _Heartfilia_ " I said bitterly.

Everyone expected me to do so much and wantde to be my 'Friend' but you could see the hate and jeliously in their eyes.

Pushing the ugly thoughts from my mind I layed on the grass closing my eyes I concerntrated in the wind and my own breathing.

"Mew"

"Virgo sshh." I said relaxing.

"Princes that is not I." Virgo answered

"mew mew."

Opeaning my eyes I saw a pair of green eyes and blue fur on my cheast, smiling I stroked the small bundle of fur. for seven days now I'v had this small cat great me at the tree. he had no colloer only a grean bandna like fabric around his neck, it had a blue smily face stiched into it.

"Morning smiley." I said while scartching his chin.

He answerd in a deep purr pushing agenst my hand, laughting I slowly sat up holding the blue cat in my arms I cradled him as I moved so my back was to the tree leaning back I stayed like this for along time untill it was time to leave.

saying goodbye to Smiley I ran back to school.

Quickly I ran knowing the rout off by heart I didnt pay much attention as I tourned courners so I never noticed the body crouched down tieing up a shoe befor we both layed on the ground in atangel of limbs.

leaning up on my arms I looked down into dark ebony eyes one half coverd with pink hair.

"Sorry!" I quickly said as I got up and continuded to run.

I could them call out behind me but I couldnt understand as I was to far away but it wasnt like it mattered we would never meet again.

 **SO well I dont know what to tell you guys but im so sorry even though I have such a small following Im a big dingus for negleting you guys for soling I havnt had net to uploude with me laptop.. I have a few things to point out.**

 **1\. I have Dixlesia and my spelling and gramma will suffer for this im sorry.**

 **2\. My laptop is so old that it dose not have Microsoft word and im to poor to buy it so im using word pad and it doesnt have spell cheak or word count.**

 **3\. To you all that have followed me and read Graysu thankyou so much for the lovly comments xxxx.**

 **4\. If you guys see I have mispelt aword please let me know! I will fix it as soon as posible.**

 **Lots of love DSM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR TO I OWN THE CHARATERS THEY ALL BBELING TO HIRO MISHA.**

Chapter 3

Nearing the school gates I saw my favorit red head yelling at studnts that made their way back to the school grounds or from their atcual homes, ordering them to tuck in their shirts, pull down their skirts and so on, the scowl on her face was one even death would be evious of.

"Lu-chan!"

A small petite blunett came running to me hugging me tightly.

"Levy-chan!" I said hugging one of my best friends.

Levy was my age and from the Old house of McGarden that had a long history with mine and while most of it wasnt good we became best friends quickly.

"Nice head band hehe" I said slyly.

Levy had a thing for headbands but to days was differnt it wasnt made ofslik or ribbon like her others but thick plastic painted black with what apeated to be flowers made of iron.

"Gehihi, yes shrimp nice head band."

I smiled brodly at the giant looming over levy as I saw him walking towards us earler as she huged me, levy though jumped witha startled noise.

"Mornin Bunny girl." He said

"Mornin Bolt face." I smile back at him.

I grined ide as he slung his arm around levy pulling her close to him making the girl flush, they were the complet oppistits.

levy was short as in just over five foot, gajeel almost six foot five, Levy liked books and studieing, Gajeel loved sports and iron work but the most stricking thing about him was the all his percings I'm sure they are actuliy part of his spirt inks magic but I didnt dare ask I maybe his friend but I knew he was touchy about the pircing's I only call him bolt face when he calls me 'bunny girl' a horrid nickname I picked up after failing horridly at hurtials one year.

"Ya left your phone at mine last night, ya mum kept calling this morning." Gajeel said handing levy her phone.

Wigginling my eye brows at her at the mention of last night only to get a blank exprestion then one of horror.

"Why did you pick up!" Levy screamed at her boyfriend.

shruging slung his bag over his shoulder his face blank but eyes full of anger.

" 'Coz they were going to find out about us anyway." He said angryly.

Neaither noticed as I walked away, I was not going to be in the middle of McGarden and Redfox fight, hell both their familys hate each other its amazing they even fell in love so deeply as they did.

Inface everyone I knew was inlove or had a steady relationship all but myself I have never fallen inlove or even liked anyone I didnt belive in it at least not for me.

I snuck past Erza knowing she would demand I tie my hair in a bun like her and wair the ankle lenght skirt, 'if only to save your modisty.' as she would say.

I watched as Canna Abalona daughter cought the wrath of Tittania,

I could see why she was dressed in brown short shorts a long sleve botten up top with a bikini top on full display not to mention the Ale mug that was straped to her pants, I sent a silant prayer to my fallen friend and wishedher soul peace in the after life.

Once in the main building I pulled out my scedual it had only been aweek scince the year started and I had no idea what I had first up but seeing who was teaching us I grouned.

Maths with the most perverted and slak teacher I had ever meet, lukily his son Romeo isnt like that, other wise Gajeel would have his hide for dating his cousen Wendy Merviall.

Finding my locker was easy as it was in the same place as last year only now painted pink with famouse Aurthers names written, the perks of being a second year, seleting the books I needed for the next two periods I left the restg within and made my way to class.

Class room 17V was an old classroom right at the back of the main building and smelled of mildue no matter what Wakaba the Janitor did to remove it, the classroom was already half full when I entered and called over to a small group.

"Juvia is happy Gray-sama is in her classes this year." Juvia Loxstar bluenett that tranfured with Gajeel three years ago swooned to Gray Fullbuster one of my closest childhood friends sat shirtless his legs crossed on the table and arms behinf his head his sword pendent hanging over his tattoo of a snowflack.

"Gray-sama your shirt." Juvia said nerviously handing agray his shirt her face red.

I laughed loudly at his struggle to put the clothing one drawring everyone atention.

"Would seem your subconttiouse is smarter then yout contions Gray seeing as you cant do simple buttons up." Again I snikered at my own joke.

"What ever." He scoffed.

"Nice scaf." Juvia said.

"What scaf?" I looked at her like she had two heads.

"The scaf on your bag bunny girl." Gajeel said as he ented with levy.

I noted they were holding hands so Gajeel won the argument.

putting my bag on the table I noticed a white scaly scaf honging off one og my meany badges.

"This isnt mine?" I questioned, as the bell rang.

"Alright we are all here on time! even you I guess is a good infuince for you hahahaha." Mr. Conbolt laughed as he entered.

the class Laughed to as the door opeaned again reviling Headmaster Makarov Dreyer, he was a short man as in maybe only as tall as levi maybe shorter even.

" Morning you Brats." He said grinning.

"Morning Gramps." Afew of us said.

" We got a new student to day, get in here." He waved to the door.

My eyes widened as I saw pink hair and onxy eyes lock with mine.

"OI GIVE ME BACK MY SCAF!" they shouted.

"EH!?" The class said.

Storming his way to my desk he yanked the scaf from my hands wraping it around his neck tightly, glearing at me.

"So what you run into people and steal their stuff who do you think you are!" He yelled in my face, everyone was stuned at the develiment.

"Um, well um," I stuttered,

"Go on then!" He yelled again.

I looked around for help from anyone at all untill I looked at Makarov and he Nodded.

"Young man I dought would have taken your scaf on perpuse, she is avery honist person and has never done anything like that before." Makarov said as he placed himself between us.

"Yeah a Heartfilia would never steal!" Yelled arandom class mate.

"Yeah a Heartfilia is to proper for that." Another callled out.

"I dont what her last name has to do with anything, I want an apoligy." He yelled obiously fed up with it all.

I looked at him surprised he didnt know who I was, or didnt care and he still hated me an over a stupied scalf.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didnt mean to take your scalf it got cought on one of my badges I have on my book bag Im sorry for cousing you truble." I said.

I couldnt look in his eyes as they seemed so empty even though he seemed so mad his eyes seemed lifeless and uncaring.

"What ever." was all he said as he found and empty seat at the back of the class room right behinf mine.

Clearing his throat Makarov retourned to the front of the class and explained who the new student was.

"Well then, Class please welcome Natsu Dragneel he is from the Alvarez Empire his Older brother emperor Zeref Dragneel, he is currently atending our school due to political unrest between our own goverment and theirs, Prince Natsu has come here to stop any further uprore and to h=hopefuly prevent a war from braking out."

The wispering happened almost emidilty after his name was said, everyone knew who the prince of Alvarez was he was famouse for his fighting and pink hair, why none of us picked that up was beyound me.

' _Lucy he is dangeriouse stay away from him.'_ Leo said in a firce toun.

 _'I agree with the flee bag, stay away from him stupied girl.'_ Aquires said aswell.

"Okay, shut up." I said forgetting were I was.

"Wow so you steal and talk to yourself." Natsu wispered into my ear as he lent over his desk to speak to me.

"So treat him as you would any other person okay and Fulbuster you show him around." Makarov said.

grumberling Gray agreeed as Gajeel laughed and was told he must show Natsu arounf as well.

The rest of the class when somthly as it could with an atcual prince in the class, who unhear to the rest of the class was coursing at as he didnt give nought time to writh or understand anything.

when the bell rang I was the first to leave and head to Gildarts scince class, one of my more torlible class's and I hoped that the Prince would not be in it.

 **Lots of love DSM**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

class was interesting as the first this he did apone entering the class was talk about canna, for almost half the lession until Kinana texted who I belive was Mira and not even five minutes later Cana had her farther in a head lock yelling at him to shut up about her and achuily teach the class.

She even had the threaten to denie being his doughter, for him to even copoerate and being teaching for the last fiftheen minutse, even if it was just what we will be learning this year.

The second period of school and I was already emotionly and mentily exsorsted and I want to go home and sleep.

I Growned as the bell went the shrill toun pircing my head like nails on a chalkbord.

Shufferling my feet I made my way to the large tree in the middle of the common area the placre my group had desinated as their own, walking up I could see Mirajane with Erza adark cloude hung around them, it was obiviouse another fight had erupted between the longtime friends/rivels and by the way Lissanna and Elfman were trying to cool them down it was not a pritty one at that, the others sat quitly minding their own buisnis ust to the two she-demons by now and went about their break like nothing was wrong.

To the left of them was Laxus Dreyer and his small group he was Makarovs grandson and next inline to inherit the Fairy Law tattoo. In the past he was the worst person you could imagin he would bully and tease the others childnren and would zap the rest of us, it wasnt untill Mirajane Strauss came to school did he cool down if only alittle. In my mind the day of her arivle played back like a movie.

 _'Levy and I sat at the lunch table along with Gray, Erza and Cana, debating who was going to host this months sleep over, of course erza said she would but the look of horror on grays face made even Cana take pitty._

 _"Nah Dad said to come to mine this time as he hasnt see you lot in ages." Cana tock along sip from her apple jucie and gave a satifing sigh._

 _"I agree with cana!" Of course Gray said only seconds after wards._

 _giggerling levy and I agreed aswell much to Erza displease untill Cana said their will be strawberry chessee cake._

 _we all laughted as she drooled over the thought of the sugery delight._

 _"Kids do you have moment." we all screamed as suddenly on our table was Gramps aka Makarov._

 _"What are you wearing." Gray snorted as he lauged at out adoptive grandfarther._

 _It was true though he was wearing the most funnyist outfit I had ever seen._

 _the had what seemed like a jester hat with out bells and it was striped orange and blue, a white over sized shirt with fairy tails logo and orange raincoat with blue trimps and orange pants and to make it worst wore brown pointed shoes that had the point curving upwards, we couldnt all help but laugh._

 _"Its the what the hip kids wear." He said pulling a pose that made us laught hader._

 _clearing his throat he gested to someone out of sight to come forward, from behind a courner three white haird childern emerged, thought they were siblings the only way you could tell was by the colour of their hair._

 _"Kids this is Mirajane, Elfman and Lissana strauss they will be atending the acadamy this following monday, I was hoping you lot would become friends and help them get adjusted Mirajane is your age Erza, Cana and Elfman is whith the rest of you and Lisanna is with the year below you." Gramps grind._

 _Mirajane onced over us all and landed eyes on Erza smirking, she was scary back then she wore her hair in a high ponytail with a skull bones bow a skull crop top with matching black short shorts and thigh high boots, instantly we knew her and Erza would not be the best of friends as Erza was the pitcher of the perfict studnit and wore honistly what looked like asuit of armor._

 _Elfman was big and very nerdy looking he had short spiky hair and wore a blue suit with a red bowtie and had a blue and gree budie on his shoulder and the evil look in cana eyes said he was goin to be fun to tease, if only in a friendly manner._

 _Lisanna on the other hand was too Cute for words, with her pixie cut hair and pink dress she let out a little hello and wave._

 _after some time it was aparent that Erza and Mira as he told us to call her were going to frieniemies and non of us want to get in their way at all. in all they were the nicist if not weirdist siblings ever.'_

I laughed as another memorie flashed in my mind this one of Laxus and Mirsa friest meting.

 _'Two weeks into their arivel we were all at the play ground playing tag, I was courntly it and was chasing Elfman, in the back ground I could here levy call over lisanna and Cana telling gray to put his cloths back on while Erza was yelling at Mira to get out of a tree._

 _"I'm coming Elfman you better run!" I yelled with laughter,_

 _"HAI!" He called back tourning his head to look were I was._

 _He was too late to stop as she slamped into Laxus sending Elfman to the ground, grunting Elfman looked up at laxus and bowed his head in apologies._

 _"Watch were your going loser." Said a voice behind Laxus, Evergreen steped around and stared at Elfman with disgust, though if you ask him he would say she a goddess._

 _"Beutiful." Was all he could say. Blush and blustering Evergreen hid her face behind her papper fan._

 _"Arnt you part of the Demon clan."_

 _Everyone frozze at that, we all knew about the Demon clan they were people who could make Demons into Tattoos and controll them but they were all killed over two year ago at least thats what we heard._

 _"Laxus you know that cant be true, Gramps said they all died." I said helping Elfman up._

 _"Not all, the one in the tree killed them all but her siblings, I'v read the council reports in gramps studie." He smirked._

 _I paled as I looked to Elfman he had his head down a stony look on his face even Lisanna had tears in her eyes._

 _"Isnt that right Demon." Laxus says as he tourns to Mira._

 _I watched as mira jumped down from the tree, looking at Laxus as though she wanted his head._

 _"You killed them all, the elders all the familys even your own perants didnt you." He tounted._

 _"You Dont know what your talking about!" Mira screamed back._

 _"I know you are a cold stone murder." He said the last word slowly and waled closer to Mira._

 _in aseconf Mira swong her fist at him only be cough in his hand , screaming she fell to her knees and Laxus used his Tattoo to elericute her._

 _"No dont! you will wake it up!" Lisanna cried._

 _"I"M GONNA KILL YOU" Mira said._

 _but now it wasnt Mira anymore, it was a creature with black bat like wings and a long lizard tail and claws her outfit was even differnt dressed in a red one peice like bathing suit and long red thigh high boots her hair was all puffed up to and she looked like her face was craking on the left side._

 _I could see Laxus stiffen then smile, as he was looking for afight and they did fight untill they were both uncontiouse and gramps came, whiping all the normale people who saw memories of course, they never fought again infact that seemed to like eachother after that. it was wird but they would never admit it to anyone.'_

Laxus was never to far way from her after that and have been dating her for over six years now thought only afew of us know this fact, achily all the strauss were dating someone from Laxus group as well Elfman finly got Evergreen to date him and Bickslow and lisanna have been an iteam for four years now. Now that I think of it everyone had someone but well me.

I quikly changed the patten of toughtbefor Aqurise could belittle be for being seventeen and never had a boyfreind.

Under the Tree I was Levy Juvia wating for me and their other halfs to arive.

"Lucy!" They both called me over signiling me were to sit. This tree Much like the one in the park was planted by my Ancestor Anna Hartfilia for Mavis Varlion a close friend who passed away at young age and was the founder of Fairytail the only one to have all three fairy tattoos the second most power full set after that of a dragon one.

Most familys Here at Fairy tail are decendtnt of the first dragon tattoos.

"Were are they." Levy huffed.

Jerking from my thoughts I looked at her confused.

"Who?" I asked.

unwraping my bacon and egg hasbrown burito I packed I tock alarge bite smiling happily at the goodness in my mouth.

"The guys, Juvia knows they will be late but not this late." I look a juvia and nod.

Honistly I had brifly forgoten about the boys looking after Prince Dragneel and didnt even notic they were gone.

"Whats up the the Demon and the Knight." Anew voice spoke.

Cana sat to my right drinking fro what I Know to be Rum but hope is Apple juice.

"No clue I was going to ask you achily." I said between bites.

shrugging Cana went back to drinking but watched as lisanna tryed to pry her sister and Erza apart.

We heard the boys befor we could see them, as they came around one of the buildings.

"Shut up! you stupied Ice freak."

"How about you shut up, you lameass Fire head."

Looking over I saw the Prince and Gray butting heads, looking ready to fight.

"Both of you shut the fuck up befor I kill you both!" Gajeel yelled.

I laughed at the boys anticts so did the rest of the girls, I'd figured that Gray and Gajeel would fight atleast once this break but not with the prince aswell.

As they got closser they grew even louder, each throwing insult after insult at one another.

I felt a headack beinging and I was not happy about it.

"All of you shut up!" stoping dead we all looked over to Erza and Mira as they stormed over both equaly enraged.

"Who the hell are you, to tell me to shut up?" Prince Dragneel said with a deep sneer.

"Im Erza Scarlet Belserion studint council president and I'm curently in the middle of an important discution with my vice-president, an I cant hear myself over you all yelling!" She yelled back getting into the Princes face.

we looked at her in horror, maybe she didnt know who he was or didn't relise.

Eaither way he didnt seem at all fazed.

the prince Smirked crossing his arms, amused at the out burst infront of him.

"Shit Erzy, didn't reconised you at first but your atituded as not dampered abit has it." The prince laughed.

"Do I know you?" Erza asked her fist clenched tight after the cuties way he said her name.

"Who eals do you know with pink hair?" He retorted.

squinting Erza gasped and wraped her arms around the Prince.

"Natty!" She yelled.

"Wait you to know each other?" I asked.

Smiling Erza Noded her head vigerusly.

"Yes, we uset to see eachother afew times ayear as kids." She said.

"How I thought the Alvarez Empire didnt opean its borders untill two years ago." Levy asked.

I wondered the same thing, not much is known about the Alvarez Empire becouse the second Empirer Spriggan closed off al contact with the outside world over four hundred years ago, an it wasnt untill the last empier died did Zeref the new empirer opean the the borders again.

"Well becouse, my dad was one of the royal gards and my mum was on a diplomatic mater for our kingdom Dragnof with my grandfarther who was the currint president at the time., long story short they fell inlove had me and we came back to see my dad every year untill he passed away and mum tock over as presidnt." Erza said.

"Yeah your dad was a top bloke aye, Zeref and I send flowers to his grave every year." The prince said.

A sad smile crosed her face as she nodded.

A solom silance came over use all, that was untill I started choking on my burito.

thumping my cheast I managed to dissloge most of it, an the rest with asip of my water.

everyone laughed all but the Prince who looked at me with a scowl.

Then the bell rang.

 **Hi guys so I know this is kinda late sorry.**

 **I recantly have has surgery it was a toncilectomy becouse im 20 this year the risk of it bleeding and tearing was higer and so I was given meds that made me fucking stoned out of my mind as in my mum found me talking to wat I called my "spotty mcbotty dragon Mcfatty" but in reality it was a plushy of gizmo from Gremlins, It was only monday I was able to eat soild food again and my mind clear enouth to write.**

 **Well lots of love DSM.**

 **May all Your Ships Come True!**

 **P.S I might add other peoples flash backs/back storys in later chapters im not sure if I should do levy or grays next.**

 **also their will be other persetives aswell like natsus and 3rd person maybe even other people not sure yet .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natsu was confused, as a child he had never felt any magic from Erza but now it radiated off her in great waves along with everyone eals he had met, during the first break.

The only one person seemed to be powerless and that was the blond girl, though he could see the outline of a tattoo on the back of her neck just peaking above her collor of her shirt.

He knew he need to find out more.

Natsu's next class was beyound boring and he couldnt help but let his mind wonder from whatever the teacher was drowning on about. So he steared at the blond infront of him all he knew was her last name was 'Heartfilia'. The way people had said in in first period Natsu could tell they didnt like her much but to the small group he was introduced to he new she was well loved. still he need to know weither or not she wa the one to whom he seeked or atleast cross her off his ever growing list of magic users.

The movement of the body next to her made his eyes flick to the naked torse of Gray Fullbuster, that was aname Natsu new well as Grays home land of Iceberge was next to his own of Pergrande or more commonly known as the Alvarez Empire, he had also read the file he had on Gray more times then he could count . Not only that but Gray was the Nephew of the current Queen of Iceberge, Queen Url Fullbuster.

To Natsu the fact that Gray had magic was a blessing as he would be able to hurt him and make him feel the pain his mentor in hand to hand combat Deliora had felt when Queen Url tourchered and finialy killed him not to mention the numarouse times assains from Iceberge have tryed to end both himself and his brothers life. Though it was later found he was planing to assainate her, she acred unfairly and judge a man without trial.

Gray wasnt even a prince even though he was of royal blood, as his farther eloped with a servint and his farther king Frozo denounced his claim to the thrown, it was Grays cousin leon who would be the next king.

As if he could feel the heated gaze of the Desert Prince Gray tourned around meeting Natsu's glar with his own.

"Got a problem?" He asked obiosly annyoed at the pink haired prince.

Staring harder natsu gave Gray alook of disgust.

"Put some fucking cloths on." Natsu's voice was as cold as the storms that raged in the high mountains in iceberge, no warmth or emothion were said.

Mumberiling under his breath Gray surched for his shirt only to give up and Ignore Natsu all together.

That alone made Natsu Hate him even more.

Stearing back at the teacher, Natsu paid no attenchin to the words being said or words on the boared in stead he focused on how he knew them or for better words where he had seen the teachers face before.

The man wore a strange dark green scarf wich he wraped around his head so only his eyes could been seen but the mans name escaped Natsu's grasp, quickly he pulled out his time table from his poket and found the class he was curntly in.

 **monday.**

 **third period.**

 **class room 3B.**

 **English.**

 **.**

Natsu knew that last name and only two people in his files shared it ayoung man named Jellal who was curnet location was unknown and his elder brother Mystogan.

Natsu wreked his mind surching for the imfo he had on him.

'as a child he was attacked by a wild dog and was horibly scared on his face and keep's it covered as a result, it is unkown if the man has any ink magic.'

sighing Natsu couldnt think of anything eals about the man.

minutes passed as Natsu tryed to focuse on the class only for his mind to once again wonder.

The shirl shreck of the school's bell rang coursing Natsu to cringe as his sensitive ears pulsed and rang at the sound crying in his mind for the sound to stop, as it finily subsided Natsu seemed stuned for moments befor gathering his belongingas and headed for the door.

" can I have a Word please." asked.

inwardly shighing Natsu complyed, He promised Zerfe he wouldnt course and truble with the teachers and be labled a trouble maker.

"Yes sir."

clearing his throat locked eyes with Natsu, his glare a steely blue that held no amusement.

"During the Class I couldnt help but notice, that your mind was eals were and didnt pay attenetion to the lession." He said voice as cold as his eyes.

Natsu shruged he couldnt say what was on his mind or be at risk of blowing the mission.

Natsu swore he saw a flash of rage in the teachers eyes befor they became emotionliss again.

"You maybe a prince but in my classroom you are nothing but a studient like everyone eals do you under stand and as a student you must listen to the teaching of the class or you will fail do I make my self clear ." didn't care wether or not he was a prince infact he couldn't careless, it was his dutie as the boys teacher and as an adult to tell the boy infront of him were he stood in the his eyes.

"Yes." Natsu focused on keeping his face looking bored as fury filled his being.

How could his Lowly teacher dare to leture him, to try and shove him inline with the other worthless student's.

A small smile like one of victory apeared in eyes as he held out his hand for Natsu to shake as if to seal the agrement.

Looking at the hand infront of him Natsu felt the magic though lower then Erza or the rest of her group it was still high. He couldnt help as alook of utter disgust morphed his features as he tourned and left the class room.

Natsu made sure to mentaly note that Mystogan Fernandas did infact have magic and alot.

Gray snikered as he heard the hot head be called to the front most likly for one of famouse letures of being a student. nuding Lucy he jerked his head towards Natsu and smiled as she laughed.

He had made a promise long ago to never make lucy cry and to keep her happy a promis he wount break ealsy.

As they walked the meomry of how that promis was made came to his mind making he himself smile at the tragic but happy memory.

 _"He was lying under the shade of a large tree trying to keep cool in the spring heat of fiora, he had only been here for under a month and he wanted nothing more then to be someplace cold and not to keep losing his cloths as he striped to keep cool, playing with the small sword madalian around his neck his mind wondered to his perants and how he would never see them again. Minutes passed untill he heard the quite wimpering coming from behing another large tree. criouse he peaked behind to find a small girl he had seen in his class huddled in a ball crying, begging for her mother and farther, Gray didnt know why he felt so angry at her for wanting her perants, maybe its becouse she had them and he didnt and she could go home when ever._

 _"Stop crying and just go home if you miss them." Gray hissed at her._

 _Her head came up so fast Gray thought she would smash her head into the tree at her back._

 _"I-I can't." She cryed her breath coming fast._

 _"Why not, are they dead?" Gray asked with veniom in his voice._

 _she was weak then, Gray was told not to cry over the dead as it shamed them in the after life and showed weakness to oneself, is girl was stupied and weak._

 _"Yes." was all she said as her crying intensifide._

 _Grays fist froze as he watched her cry._

 _"Stop crying you are shaming your perants." He said pulling her to her feet with a quick pull, she pulled her hand free as quick as she could as the ice on Grays fists burned her warm hands._

 _" I cant stop, its n-normale to cry." She said inbetween breaths and tears._

 _Something snaped in Gray then, if he wasnt allowed to mourn his perants why should this girl._

 _"Your nothing but weak!" He yelled grasping her arms he froze the sleaves of her thin sweter shatering them befor he was thrown on his back by ablinding white light._

 _A waight much hever then the girl sat on Grays cheast, a deep blood curlderling growl vibrated through Gray was he blinked rapidly to see again._

 _There befor his eyes was alarge golden Lion its theeth looked as though they were made of dimonds and would easly tear his fleash apart._

 _"Leo Stop!" the girl cryed as she pulled on the lions main._

 _"He hurt you! He badmouthed the Heartfilia name, he used his ink agenst the Familys head!" The lion yelled back ._

 _Grays mouth fell opean as he watched the small girl who was crying only minutes ago yell and tell the golden beast off._

 _"Leo I swear go back before we are seen by the normale people!" She yelled._

 _Growling the lion placed his face close to Gray wispering instutions to him._

 _"Never hurt her again, make sure she is always happy or eals."_

 _Gray nodded franticaly as the Lion fadded into golden dust then nothing._

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _They both looked at one another and burst out laughting. '_

Gray had apoligesd properly scince then and explained at his Aunty told him to "cry is to be weak to be weak is to bring shame on your perants souls.". Now that Gray was older he knew that wasn't the case but something his Aunty made up so not to deal with a griving child.

he laughed as he remembered the utter outrage on everyones face when he told them.

"Gray? Yoo-Hoo Gray?" Lucy snaped her fingers in Grays face snaping him out of what ever trance he was under.

"Sorry, Lucy what were you saying?" He slightly blushed as he was cought day dreaming.

"I asked what your next class was as I have a free period atm." She said he hands on her hips.

"I have woodwork now, unlike you we all cant be supersmart and need studie hall." He mocked her.

Lucy puffed her cheaks and smaked Grays arm, as the bell rang once more to signal the rush to the next class, Gray gave Lucy a dopy smile before running to his next class with miss. Loco Laki as she was known.

Lucy wished Gray good luck in geting to class on time as she herself headed for the studie hall, well the libary anyway.

 **Hi guys Im back and ready to rumble lol jks.**

 **I wanted to know what everyone has thought of the story so far, I would realy like some insight into what you guys liked and disliked about the story so far.**

 **I'm trying my hardest to make the chapters longer and are working hard on them by making drafts on paper then finilising it on here though I admit most of it just comes to me during the finilisation ahhahaha.**

 **lots of love DSM**

 **MAY ALL YOUR SHIPS COME TRUE!.**

 **Everyone im sorry but Ink will not be updated as regularly as i would like as im currently working and dont have much spear time i have created a fb page it is my fanfic user name i will update that with new devloments as well as charater art and so on the pages profile pic is of a red moon behind trees thankyou and sorry**


End file.
